Elevator
by Smokeye
Summary: # 4 "You deserve better."
1. Does she worth it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**A/N: it's NOT a multi-chapters story, it's only a one-shot but it might turn into a one-shot collections if other ideas come to my mind. The story pops in my head while I was eating - almond-vanilla-chocolate… (Well you don't need to know that) - Ice cream. I think that my brain function well when it's freeze : )**

**Hope you enjoy it**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison walked slowly toward the elevators with her heart fall of sadness, when she watched every wall, every corner, and every employee. Even if she was leaving Seattle Grace with bittersweet memories and life has not always been easy for her, she has once started to consider Seattle home when she has imagined that her marriage will survive.

She wanted for the elevator to arrive and when the doors opened, she almost laugh aloud when she saw the person for whom she has left everything to come to Seattle, and today she was leaving the rainy city because of the same person.

She took a deep breath, moved inside then stood as far as possible form her ex-husband.

"I've heard today is your last day." Derek suddenly said.

"Yeah." A cold and uncomfortable silence appeared between them after that.

"I'll miss you."

Addison turned and stared at him with disbelief and anger. "Really? You'll miss me?" Addison hissed.

"Of course, we've been married for eleven years, not having you in-"

"Shut the hell up! Stop lying, you won't miss me you glad that the wicked witch of the west is getting out of your life, so you can have your happy end with the twelve years old."

"Addie..."

"You miss the person that you care about and love Derek, and we both know that I'm the top position on your hate list."

"I'll always care about you." Addison burst out laughing but Derek was not stupid to think that it was a happy laugh.

"You're so funny Derek, you care about me..." She said pointing at her. "Well...I don't know what to say, seriously you care?"

"You will always be family-"

"Cut the crap please. Do you think that we are in a Disney movie where at the end, enemies and friends come together, to sing and have a happy end? I'm no longer family dear ex-husband of mine. We'll never celebrate anniversaries, birthdays, holidays and whatever again, DerekandAddison is dead."

"I never meant to-"

"What? TO WHAT DEREK? To run away and leave me alone while my life fall into pieces? To break my heart? To fall in love with an anti-Addison that you met in a bar? To treat me like trash and humiliate me when I was trying to get my husband back? To cheat on me while I was just a few meters from you?" Addison shouted with tears falling down her cheeks but shease. does not seem to realize. Derek raised a hand to touch her but she stepped back.

"I'm so-" Addison raised her hand to stop him.

"I might be an adulterous bitch but what you've done is worst, you've fall in love with another woman and trust me Derek it's the worst thing that you can do to one who loves you." Addison sadly said. "How do you do it Derek? How do you stop loving a person you've spent eleven years with? I would really like to have the instruction. How do you decide that the person who has always love...care...encourage...who has always...who would have given her life for you...how do you decide that the person is less important than a woman that you've just met? A woman you don't even know? How do you end a marriage for a relation that you don't even sure will survive?"

Derek looked at Addison, dumbfounded. He does not what to say or do, so many questions that he does not know if he has the answer to.

"I don't-" The doors slides open before he has the time to answer.

Addison chuckled drily. "This is the end and still so many unanswered questions. Don't worry, I don't expect an answer from you, it's too late for that." Addison stepped outside then turned to look one last time at Derek. "But I want you to answer one question, just only one question...Does she worth it? Does Meredith Grey worth everything you've done for her?"

Instead of answering Derek just stared at her during which seems like an eternity. Finally, Addison shook her head and gave him a sad smile. "Goodbye Derek."


	2. Well,well,well, isn't it cosy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**A/N: I've received a review from a merder fan (who doesn't login to do it), if you're not a Addek fan, why wasting your time to read my story and criticize it? I found it cheap…**

**Anyway, thanks to those who like the story and reviews, love you : )**

**Hope you enjoy it**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for the elevator. It still early in the morning but she has a busy day awaiting her, as most of her time will be spent in the OR. She sighed with relief when the doors opened, but her enthusiasm dropped when she saw Derek and Meredith in what seems to be an intense make-out session in the elevator. _Great_, she drily thought, _a good way to start the day_ .She wanted to clear her throat to make them aware of her presence, but a little sarcasm in the morning won't be bad either.

"Well, well, well, isn't it cosy? Can I join in or are you no into threesomes?" She said, the two lovers broke apart on hearing her voice. Meredith stared at her with a fear and guilt expression whereas Derek looked her with anger. Addison just rolled her eyes, moved inside pushed the button for the surgery floor then stood between them. She waited for the elevator to move before talking again. "You're no longer a horny teenager Dr. Shepherd; you're a middle age man so start behaving like it." She said while keeping her eyes fixed in front of her.

Derek rubbed his face then sighed, sensing that it's going to be a long ride. "Addison-"

"I know that the elevator has the same size, same cold atmosphere and same structure as the tin-box that you dare calling l home, except that it isn't the trailer, an elevator is a public place. So it will be great if you keep the PDA to a minimum, better yet no PDA at all."

Meredith looked at Derek behind Addison's back, but Derek's eyes fixed on his ex-wife with a murderous expression. She nearly groaned and silently prayed that the elevator will be quick to reach their destination, because she doesn't know if she can manage to stay any longer with the two exes.

"Addison." Derek said through gritted teeth. "You're not the boss of me and you're not my wife, so I can do whatever I want with whomever I want and wherever I want."

"Whatever you want? Interesting...So you're not against threesomes?" She said with a smirk. "What do you think?" Addison laughed inside clearly enjoying herself of the embarrassing situation she put them in.

Instead of answering Meredith lowered her head and looked at the floor and Derek shook his head and sighed. "I think that you've a wicked mind."

Addison shrugged. "Wicked witch of the East. Come on, it will be fun."

Derek frowned and sent his a warning look." Shut up Addison, you're making a fool of yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "Spoiled-joy." A little beep is heard then the elevator opened, Addison realized that she has reached the surgery floor. Meredith sighed aloud when she watched her leave the elevator, but Addison turned and stared at her with an amused expression. "It's just too sad...the threesomes will have been great, you don't what you're missing Dr. Grey, isn't it Derek?" She said then winks at Derek. "Have a nice day." _Maybe my day won't be so bad after all, _Addison thought.

When the older woman left, Meredith turned to stay and Derek with a shock expression.

"Do you ever-"

"No!" He quickly answered. "No! Never!"

"Then why does she say-"

"Just to piss me off and ruin my day, looks like she succeeded."


	3. Love you too

**Disclaimer: I don't own UB**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews : )**

**I know I should work on the epilogue of "She-shepherd return" but it's harder that I first thought, but I'll try to finish it before the end of the week.**

**Sorry for the grammatical mistakes**

**XXXXX**

"Hi." Addison greeted with she saw her husband. Derek's eyes were on his phone, so Addison did not know if he was pretending not to hear her or he was really focus on what he was doing.

"Do you know that Archimedes built the first elevator in 236 BC?" Addison voiced out. "Well, that's what the architect Vitruvius reported."

Derek looked at her with a confuse expression. "What?"

"You seem to spend a lot of time in the elevator; you should at least learn a little about elevator's history." Addison teased, bringing a small smile on Derek's face.

It encouraged Addison to continue. "How is your day? Playing God, ignoring your wife and staring at your ex-mistress with a sad puppy look?" Addison wanted to say it in a light tone but it comes out bitter and disappointed.

"Addison, you're being ridiculous." Addison's smile disappeared and sadness clouded her eyes.

"I just want to communicate Derek as our marriage counselor told us to do this morning."

Derek sighed with frustration. It is true that the counselor has advised them to communicate, but for Derek, it was easier said than done. Apart from contempt and accusations, he really has nothing to say to Addison. But he knows that he has to make an effort to show he is working on their marriage.

"How yours?" He asked. Addison's head snap up in surprise; she didn't expect him to talk. "Your day? How's your day?"

"Well...I'm...you know the usual, saving babies, ignoring gossips and trying to get my husband back." Addison said with a tight smile. Derek chooses to shut up instead of continuing.

"I think we should have sex tonight." Addison said after some times.

Derek chuckled without humor. "You're funny."

Addison sighed. "At least we should have diner together - I agree to eat anything except for trout - I'm sure that you can well tolerate my presence for at least an hour." Seeing Derek's expression, Addison knew he was about to refuse.

"I can't Addison."

"Thirty minutes for a drink at Joe? Or fifteen minutes for a coffee in the lobby." She feels sick and tired that she has to nearly beg to have some intimate time with her husband.

"As I've say I can't."

"Can you tell me when will I be able to spend time with my husband, how can we work on our marriage if you don't want to talk to me?"

"I'm on-call tonight, I'm sorry."

Addison looked at the floor in defeat. "You're not sorry." Addison mumbled. An awkward silence settled till that doors opened.

"Glad talking to you, love you too sweetheart." Addison said with sarcasm when Derek left. "Stupid ass."


	4. You deserve better

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews : )**

**Mistakes are all mine**

**XXXX**

"Really Addison, Alex?" Derek asked the redhead. When he has entered the elevator and saw her, he has planned to ignore her but his curiosity is too great for him to remain silence.

Addison turned to look at him with a cold stare. "Really Derek, a twelve years old? Who are you to judge me?"

"This guy is arrogant, ambitious, he has no respect for others he's a mini- version of Mark, are you doing this to provoke me?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, everything I do have nothing to do with you."

Derek crossed his arms and looked at her with amusement. "Really? If I remembered correctly you're at Seattle because of me, and all the things you've done so far is also because of me, so I'm sorry if I found it hard to believe you." After a beat. "Do you know he is in love with Dr. Stevens and it will leave you as soon as she wants him back?"

If Derek is saying this to make her angry or jealous, he'll be disappointed. "I'm not blind I know he doesn't love me and I don't want him to love me , if I'm with him today it's because my self - esteem is very low, a part of me is dead, I feel alone and abandoned. Apart from Miranda I've nobody to turn to. I need someone who cheers me up and tells me that I'm beautiful." Addison doesn't know why she was sharing that with Derek.

"You deserve better than that."

"I know, unfortunately my husband ..."

"Soon-to-be ex-husband." Derek cut off

On hearing his word, pain invaded Addison's heart. "Thanks for the reminder Derek, I had completely forgotten." Addison said with sarcasm. "As I was saying, my husband is busy babysitting his twelve years old borderline alcoholic girlfriend so-"

"I don't allow you to insult her." Derek said angrily.

"Oh please she's not an angel. Before you get back together, every night she went back home with a different guy and don't act as if you were not aware of that, you know what's funnier." Addison chuckled without humor. "The fact that you refused to have sex with me to remain faithful to her while she screwed half of Seattle. If I were you, I would ask her to do a STD test."

"Alex's not an angel either, he transmitted syphilis to a nurse, and I'm sure you're aware of that.

"At least, he has not slept with a married woman while her husband was a few meters away and he has not walked without panties around the hospital... What? You have nothing to add."

"I cheated on you, so what? You cheated on me first so get over it."

"Did you get over it when I cheated on with Mark, so don't tell me what I should do."

"You have changed Addison."

"It is completely your fault if today I'm cynical and depressed, thanks to you I am destroyed and humiliated woman, I have no reason to live, nothing enthusiasm me at all." Addison sighed. "Alex is far from being perfect but he's the only one who makes me smile, even though I know it will not last."

**XXOOXX.**


End file.
